Sav-Holly J. Relationship
The relationship between Sav Bhandari and Holly J. Sinclair is known as Savvy J. (Sav/'Holly J).' Relationship History Overview Both transferred over from Lakehurst High School to Degrassi Community School during the seventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. The two had a casual relationship from the beginning of season ten, until the middle of season ten, in Halo (2), when they broke up for the first time due to Holly J.'s infidelity. They decided to rekindle their relationship in the same episode, only to break up for the final time in Drop The World (1), due to the fact that Holly J. no longer had feelings for Sav. Season 7 In It's Tricky, when the students were having a class debate, Sav gets caught in the middle of Holly J. and Mia 's argument over childcare. It is later revealed that both of the girls have a crush on Sav, and he appears to show interest in Mia, too. However, after Mia and Holly J. have a heated personal debate during class with Sav in the middle of the action, his liking for Mia seems to dissolve slightly. In Hungry Eyes, Holly J spots Mia kissing Sav. Later when Mia runs into her in the washroom she tells her she may have been Sav's first kiss but not his last which confuses Mia. When the two see Sav and Anya together, Holly J. says that they don't need boys but instead men. In Ladies' Night, during Anya's charity fast, she forced Holly J and Sav to get along since they were her best friend and boyfriend. Season 10 In [[You Don't Know My Name (1)|'You Don't Know My Name (1)']], Sav develops a crush on Holly J., and he proposes that they hang out. Holly J., however, has to work, and the two have fun at Little Miss Steaks. The next day, the two are blowing up balloons in the office, and Sav kisses her, which catches her off guard. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Sav and Holly J. , after much contemplation and flirtation, decide to start a fun, casual relationship until their senior graduation. Ecstatic, they hold hands after becoming a couple. In My Body is a Cage, Holly J. fears that Anya knows about her and Sav's relationship and for that reason is refusing to do her part in their Pompeii project. Holly J. later finds out that Anya is upset because her Mom has cancer, not because Holly J. is dating Sav. In All Falls Down (1), Sav and Holly J. together are able to convince Mr. Simpson to ignore the PTA wanting to cancel the "A Night in Vegas" dance. They promise that together, they will keep it trouble-free. In All Falls Down (2), After Sav announces Drew and Alli as King and Queen and they do not show, he seizes the moment to play a song for Holly J. Holly J. enjoys the song so much, that she asks Sav to meet her in the theatre later on. Holly J., wearing the lingerie that Fiona gave to her as a gift, meets Sav in the theatre where she does a strip tease for him. They begin to make out until the police busts them and escorts them outside, where Mr. Simpson is. Mr. Simpson becomes infuriated with the two, claiming he trusted them.. In Don't Let Me Get Me (1), Holly J and Sav are seen apologizing to Mr. Simpson for their actions on Vegas Night but Mr. Simpson seems unlikely to accept it. They continue with their morning announcement, and Holly J is heard talking about the new policies that were in place. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Don%27t_Let_Me_Get_Me Don't Let Me Get Me (2)], Holly J, Sav, and Alli are seen discussing Alli's situation when Holly J points out that Bianca didn’t force Drew into the boiler room and Sav says that if it wasn’t Bianca, Drew would have cheated with someone else. With this in mind, Alli makes the difficult decision to leave Degrassi. In Love Lockdown (1), Sav and Holly J. are seen walking in the hallway where Holly J. admits to him that she has decided to have lunch with Declan. Sav becomes jealous, but Holly J. assures him that there is nothing between the two and that her relationship with Sav is all that matters to her. Holly J. then kisses him on the cheek, and they continue walking to their destination. Later on, at Holly J.'s lunch with Declan, she admits to him that she is in a casual relationship with Sav until their graduation. Sav accompanies Holly J. to the Grundy Awards. Later on, Declan and Fiona host an after party at Fiona's condo, which both Sav and Holly J. attend. Later on during the party, Fiona nearly passes out due to too much alcohol, and Holly J. decides to stay with Declan to take care of her. Sav wants to make sure she's fine, but Holly J. reassures him that she'll be alright. In''' Love Lockdown (2), Sav confronts Holly J. because he is worried about her. Holly J. assures him that she is fine and that she'll see him in Physics. In '''Halo (1), Jenna tells Holly J. that she is interested in Sav. Holly J. is offended by this, for she and Sav are boyfriend and girlfriend. Holly J. tells Jenna that Sav will never go for her, and Jenna seeks to prove her wrong. In Halo (2), Holly J. and Sav are talking outside, and unbeknownst to them, they are being watched by Jenna and Chantay. Later on, Holly J. admits to Sav that she slept with Declan. Sav, hurt, breaks up with her. Later on, Jenna realizes the damage she has created, and is on a mission to get Sav and Holly J. back together, with the help of K.C. They go to Little Miss Steaks, where they convince Holly J. to come with them so she can get back together with Sav. Anya and Wesley give the trio a lift in their rented limo. Holly J. and Sav talk in the limo, but Sav is still having trouble forgiving her. Later on, when they are out of the limo, Holly J. asks if they can go back to the way they were prior to her infidelity. Sav believes that they can, and they end the night with a kiss. In''' Jesus, Etc. (1), Sav and Holly J. are seen in the band room where Sav is working on his university application. Holly J. doesn't think it's good, and Sav admits that he should get a drummer to make his music sound better. Sav confesses to Holly J. that he needs to nail the demo, and she gives him a kiss on the lips. Later on, Sav and Holly J. are seen walking together in the hallway. Sav is upset because Drew is a great drummer, but because of Alli's past with him, he can't hire him. Holly J. reminds Sav that Alli has a right to be mad at Drew. Sav goes against Alli's wishes and decides to pick Drew anyway. Holly J. smiles. In '''Jesus, Etc. (2), Sav and Holly J. receive their math homework from their teacher as they exit the classroom. Holly J. tries talking to Sav but he's in a whole different world and isn't paying any attention to her. When she finally gets his attention, he admits to Holly J. that Alli is missing. Mr. Simpson cuts the couple's conversation short when he tells Sav that his mother needs him home, for it's urgent. Sav leaves Holly J. and heads home. In''' Hide and Seek (1), Sav sees Holly J. in a classroom and tries to persuade her not do the run considering she's been feeling sick. She refuses. Later on, during the run, Holly J. stops because she is feeling even worse than before. Chantay thinks that Holly J. is pregnant and asks if she and Sav are sexually active, and Holly J. says no. In Hide and Seek (2), Sav walks in on Holly J. looking up possible illnesses she may have. He tries to kiss her but she backs away, and reminds him that she's sick. Sav tells her to go see a Doctor already, but Holly J. says that she's self-medicating herself. Later on, Sav visits Holly J. in the hospital and gives her a bouquet of flowers. Sav asks if Holly J. is going to get better, but then corrects himself and states that he knows she'll get better, because she's Holly J. Sav gives her a kiss on her forehead. Holly J. responds and says she'll do her best. In '''Drop The World (1), Sav and Holly J. are first seen playing Boggle. Holly J. is uninterested in the game and appears to be bored. Later on, she is seen writing a pros and cons list about Sav. Anya and Fiona see her list and Anya tries to convince Holly J. that she should end it with Sav if she is not feeling it. Afterwards at The Dot, Holly J. meets Sav there; he is working on his university application. She asks him why he likes her and what he thought about her while she was at the hospital. He responds, telling her how he thought about how fragile life is and how sad he'd be if he lost her. Later, Holly J. meets Sav outside and wants to talk, but is interrupted when Mrs. Bhandari pulls up at the school. Sav introduces Holly J. as his friend, but she corrects him and says that they're dating. Both Sav and his mother are upset. At The Dot, Sav admits to Holly J. that his parents actually approve of the relationship. Holly J., guilty, confesses to Sav that she told his mom on purpose so he'd break up with her. Holly J. breaks up with him, and Sav is upset by this. Season 11 In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Spring_Fever Spring Fever], Sav is moping around and is unable to move on from his breakup with Holly J. and get back to writing music. In Dead and Gone (1), Anya and Sav vist Holly J. after her surgery. Anya asked her for prom advice while Sav asked about secret hiding places around Degrassi. In Take a Bow (2), Sav, Holly J, and the rest of the seniors graduate as the Class of 2011. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/You_Don%27t_Know_My_Name_(2) You Don't Know My Name (2)] (1014) **Break Up: Halo (2) '(1032) ***Reason: Holly J. cheated on Sav with Declan. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: 'Halo (2) (1032) **Break Up:' Drop the World (1) '(1043) ***Reason: Holly J didn't "feel it" in her relationship with Sav anymore. Trivia *Holly J. had feelings for Declan Coyne throughout her entire relationship with Sav. Quotes *Sav: "I don't know how I'd survive without you." - You Don't Know My Name (1) *Sav: "Hey, hot stuff." - You Don't Know My Name (2) ' *Holly J.: "Looking good!" Sav: "Thanks, it's new." Holly J.: "Oh, I was actually talking about the decorations." - 'You Don't Know My Name (2) *Sav: "So, do you feel as weird as I do?" Holly J.: "Totally. When we kissed, it was.." Sav: "Stupid." Holly J.: "So stupid." Sav: "Yeah, and it'd be so stupid if we did it again.. right?" -they kiss- Holly J.: "Wow, we are such idiots." - You Don't Know My Name (2) Gallery Savvyj555.jpg Savvyj4444.jpg Savvyj3333.jpg Savvyj2222.jpg Savvyj111.jpg Sav-and-Holly-J.jpg D10_sept-29th_ss_0281.jpg holly-j-sav-degrassi-holly-j-and-sav-15607660-485-277.jpg holly-j-sav-degrassi-holly-j-and-sav-15728276-848-480.jpg tumblr_l72cytazCJ1qc8lhko1_500.png holly j and sav 01.jpg holly j and sav 02.jpg holly j and sav 03.jpg holly j and sav 04.png sav and holly j 02.jpg sav and holly j 03.jpg sav and holly j 04.jpg sav and holly j 06.png Normal 1014 (69).jpg Degrassi-episode-13-01.jpg Degrassi-episode-13-02.jpg Degrassi-episode-13-03.jpg Degrassi-episode-13-055.jpg Degrassi-episode-13-08.jpg 098.png 454d.png 76.jpg Sav-hollyj-067.jpg savandhj.jpg 0yeah.jpg savhollyoo.jpg hollyjdrums.jpg cutehjsav.jpg savwonlol.jpg foodforsav.jpg theyintroubblee.jpg elvissav.jpg thisiscute..jpg degrassi-episode-32-06.jpg degrassi-episode-32-12.jpg degrassi-episode-32-08.jpg degrassi-episode-32-13.jpg 03 (1)k.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg 02 (3)).jpg Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Friendships Category:Season 11 Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 11 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 7 Category:Conflicts